Taking You Dancing
by hitachiin-fangirl
Summary: Short oneshot about the twins spending a night at home with each other. Twincest


a/n: Here's a short little one-shot I wrote up just for you guys!:)

**disclaimer: **Do not own ouran any any way

**WARNINGS: **Mild-ish twincest

Hikaru walked in the living room to see Kaoru watching a sappy looking movie. He walked over to the couch and snaked his arms around Kaoru's shoulders.

"What are you doing, Kao," he whispered into his twin's ear.

"Watching a movie," Kaoru replied without paying much attention to Hikaru.

"I can see that. Which one?" Hikaru asked.

"Ever After," Kaoru said.

"Why are you watching that? I could think of many other things you could be doing instead," Hikaru whispered suggestively.

"Shhh Hika, I'm trying to watch a movie," Kaoru said, not even noticing the tone of voice Hikaru was using.

Hikaru frowned in defeat and went to cuddle up to his twin on the couch.

They watched the whole movie that way. When the credits started to roll, Kaoru was smiling. Hikaru, on the other hand was wiping away tears from his eyes.

When the dvd menu returned, Hikaru was still sniffling and Kaoru was watching him with an amused look in his eyes. Hikaru noticed him watching.

"What? I'm a sucker for happy endings. You know that already," Hikaru replied defensively.

"And people think I'm the uke…" Kaoru said.

"Shut up," Hikaru grumbled, making a motion to move away from his brother.

Kaoru didn't let him and held him close.

"I like it that you cry during movies," Kaoru whispered in Hikaru's ear.

"Really?! Why?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru's eyes flashed amusement again.

"It reminds me that your not always an insensitive jerk," he answered.

"Way to ruin the moment," Hikaru mumbled into Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru chuckled. They stayed in each others arms for a while as the menu kept running in a loop. Hikaru's fingers were gently tracing patterns on Kaoru's back and Kaoru's eyes were closed as he enjoyed Hikaru's touch.

As they heard footsteps in the hall, they leapt a mile away from each other. Hikaru went to turn off the dvd player while Kaoru took care of the TV.

When their mom walked into the room, they were both faintly blushing.

"You two look awfully flustered," she remarked as they ran past her to exit the room.

"Do we?" they asked innocently and they were gone.

She shook it off, figuring it must be connected to some prank or other they were planning. She often asked herself what had possessed her to have twin boys before remembering she hadn't really had a say in it.

When they entered the room, Kaoru flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes. Hikaru sat next to him. Kaoru knew he was being watched.

"That was close," he said. "Sometimes I wish we didn't have to sneak around so much."

"I know what you mean," Hikaru answered. "But I also like it. It's kind of exciting, knowing we might get caught."

"I know. But it would be nice to go out on a real date without hiding from the world. To hold hands in the park without getting strange looks. To go dancing without getting stared at…"

He listened as Hikaru got up and shuffled around, looking for something. Soft music started to play.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked, opening his eyes.

"Taking you dancing," Hikaru answered, holding out his hand.

Kaoru let Hikaru pull him close. Hikaru put his arms around his waist and he put his arms around Hikaru's neck. They swayed gracefully, staring into each others eyes. Kaoru sighed contently before putting his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"This is nice," he said.

Hikaru smiled and pulled him even closer. They kept dancing and the song came to an end. Kaoru lifted his head to look at Hikaru again.

"Thanks," he said smiling.

"Anything for you," Hikaru replied smiling too.

Kaoru leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against Hikaru's. Hikaru took his cue and kissed Kaoru softly, taking his bottom lip between his two. They kept kissing slowly as they danced and as the song changed to a faster paced one that would more commonly be found blasting in their room.

Their lips moved together. Their was nothing rushed about it. They were both simply enjoying being with each other. Hikaru wasn't even trying to push things further as he often did. There were times when simply knowing it was Kaoru he was kissing was enough for him.

"I love you," he whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too," Kaoru whispered, stealing another gentle kiss.

There was a knock on their door and both their eyes widened. Kaoru, in an act of panic, trying to get Hikaru away from him as quickly as possible, pushed Hikaru to the ground.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said as Mrs. Hitachiin opened the door.

She found two red faces twins, one rubbing his backside and one kneeling next to the other. She didn't wonder about the red faces because, under the current circumstances, they were nothing particularly unusual.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I tripped over Kaoru's feet," answered Hikaru, the red being a common appearance on his face when he was embarrassed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Kaoru, the flush on his cheeks normal when he had somehow caused his twin pain.

"I'm sure Kao. It was my fault really," Hikaru said.

"Well, if you're both alright, I guess I'll leave. I was just coming up to tell you two that you should probably get to bed soon. You have school tomorrow," Mrs. Hitachiin said as she left the room.

"Are you really okay?" Kaoru asked when their mother was gone.

"Yeah, but I may have to punish you for pushing me," Hikaru said, grinning mischievously.

Kaoru groaned.

"You have such a one-track mind," he told Hikaru.

"Just be thankful the track it's on is you," Hikaru answered still grinning.

"I'm so lucky," Kaoru answered sarcastically.

"That was hurtful. I may have to punish you for that too..."

a/n: Leave a review and know that I smiled!


End file.
